


just kiss like real people do

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, PWP, they have sex on a camping trip people it ain't deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: ben and rey go camping. a fun time is had by all.





	just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill over on  tumblr for chateaudebeaufort!

It turns out, Ben really hates camping. everything smells like bug spray, even his food tasted like fucking _bug spray_ , and they were _still. being. attacked. by the fucking bugs._ And he really likes air conditioning, it turns out. and also running water. and fucking bathrooms. Why is he even doing this?

“Come on!” Rey chirps. She grabs his hand and practically skips along the little path back to their tent.

And _that_ would be why he’s doing this. Because Rey wants to do this. Rey, his best friend, and probably the actual love of his life– not that he’s told her that, of course. She might reject him if he told her that, so. Better not risk possibly the worst thing imaginable– _rejection–_ thanks!

“Come on,” she says. “I want to look at the stars.”

“Are you drunk?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “No, asshole. I've only had half a beer.”

He shrugs without looking at her, says, “you’re a fucking lightweight.”

“Well, not everyone can be two hundred pounds of _muscle_ , Benjamin.” she takes another sip of her beer and sits down in the long grass. “Come on,” she says, patting the ground next to her.

As (almost) always, he does what she tells him to. Rey tugs him closer to her until he can feel the heat of her body and smell her shampoo. She pulls his arm around her waist and leans back into him. Ben stays stone-still. Rey is very tactile, he knows, and she’s always been very tactile with him, but it really never gets easier. In fact, _it_ usually gets harder.

Just like it’s doing right now, thanks.

This is as close to sitting on his lap as Rey will probably ever be, so he can’t blame his dick for being interested, except _yes_ , he _can_ , because this is _Rey_ , and the last thing he wants to do is drive her away.

Rey twists her body to the side and drapes her legs across his, snuggling into the side of his body. Her arms loop around his neck, and his arm stays firm around her waist. she sighs happily, and he wants to swallow that little puff of air. He doesn’t. Instead, he asks, voice choked, “What are you doing?”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Rey doesn’t move.

Well… _yes_ , he is, but not in the way he thinks she means. “Aren’t you?”

“No.” she tilts her head to the side and hums and says, “Well, maybe a little.” And then he can’t breathe because she’s really sitting in his lap now, her ass pressed right against the bulge in his pants that is rapidly growing now.

“Are you uncomfortable?” she repeats.

“No,” he says, voice strangled.

Rey wiggles in his lap, rubbing up against him. “Are you sure?” she asks. Her voice drops into something like a purr, back flush against his chest.

“Rey, what are you doing?” he asks again.

He can feel her body tense, and he knows her, knows she’s biting her lip before she sighs and says. “I… I thought.” He watches her small shoulders rise and drop. “I don’t know what I thought. Hoped, maybe?”

Hoped. _Hoped_. “Hoped what?” he asks, carefully.

And finally, Rey asks him bluntly, “Do you want me? The way a person wants another person, in their life, in their bed– do you want me like that?”

She’s pulled away from him a little, still sitting in his lap, but her back no longer touches him. It’s tensed, he can see, preparing for a blow only he can deal her. A blow he would never deal her. His arms come back around her waist and he tugs her closer to him. “Yes, Rey. I do. Of course I do. I want you.” He presses a kiss to the crook of her neck, and the feel of her skin beneath his lips has him saying something he never thought he’d say to her. “I love you.”

Rey twists around and kisses him sweetly, chastely, smiling brighter than the sun. “I love you too, Ben,” she says against his lips. Her hands are in his hair, her legs around his waist, and he’s never ached this badly for anyone in his life. Rey can feel it; the kiss doesn’t stay chaste for long, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip and then her tongue soothing the bites. his hands grip her hips, and then she grinds down against him, and he’s just holding on for dear life.

She keeps rolling her hips against him as her hands sneak under the hem of his t-shirt, stroking his stomach and trailing her fingers up over his chest. She breaks her lips from his and kisses his jaw, scrapes her teeth over his earlobe, and fuck, he’s never been this glad to have fucking “dumbo ears,” as the kids at school so affectionately called them. Rey whispers in his ear, “I really want you, Ben, want you so bad.”

“How bad?” he manages to ask– truly an incredible feat when he’s quite convinced he has absolutely no oxygen left in his body. “Show me.”

Rey takes his hand in hers, and _fuck_ , everything about him makes her look so small, doesn’t it? She stands and quickly sheds her jeans before sitting back down on his lap and guiding his hand to the space between her thighs.

“Oh shit, you are wet, aren’t you?” She whimpers in response, rolling her hips against his hand. Her panties are nearly soaked through, and Ben suspects if he drew his hand back it would be shiny with her. He shoves her panties to the side and slips a finger inside her.

Rey clutches at his shoulders and moans, “More. Please, more.”

Ben pushes another finger inside, using them to stretch her as best as he can, while his thumb draws lazy circles around her clit. He wants to make Rey feel this good all the time, he decides, wants to always see her face as she comes, wants to hear the noises she makes, wants to feel her clench and flutter. He keeps his hand moving, works her through her orgasm before he pulls his dripping fingers out of her. Rey grabs his wrist and takes his fingers into her mouth. She cleans herself off her fingers and her eyes don’t leave his.

Ben’s cock is almost painfully hard, but he can’t focus on that. He can’t focus on anything but Rey. She just might make up his whole world, maybe. Then her little hands move down to his pants and push them down just enough to take his cock out, and suddenly, he is very forcefully reminded of how hard he is. “I don’t have a condom,” he says.

“That’s okay,” Rey says. “I'm on birth control, so, as long as you’re clean…”

Ben drops his head to her shoulder and laughs. “You know I am, Rey. I haven’t had sex in a long time, anyway.”

“Me either,” Rey confesses. “It didn’t feel right. No one was you.”

“Exactly,” he says, cupping her cheek and kissing her gently. Then she wraps her hand around his cock, swipes a thumb over his head, and he hisses as she guides him inside her carefully, slowly taking him inch by inch.

“You’re so big,” she whimpers, eyes sliding closed. “I'm so full, Ben.” He stays still, forehead pressed to hers, breathing her in, until she starts to rock her hips. “I love you,” she whispers, like it’s a spell or a prayer, maybe, says it over and over again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

And Ben meets her every thrust of body and words, hips coming together and lips forming his own “I love you”s until, “I'm close, Rey,” he warns her, hand moving from her hip to rub at her clit. “Come on, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come on my cock.”

She kisses him messily as she comes, her cries muffled by his lips, and bites down hard enough on his lip to draw blood, and he comes inside her with a low groan, crushing her to his body. He buries his face in her neck, nose pressed to her shoulder, and breathes in the salty-sweet scent of her skin.

Rey combs her fingers through his hair. “Hey,” she says.

He raises his head and kisses her even though his smile is almost too wide for it to be a very good kiss at all. “Hi,” he says. 

“We should probably get inside the tent.” Rey doesn’t move off him, but she leans over and picks up her jeans. “I don’t much like the idea of anyone finding us like this.”

Ben hums and says, “I still don’t like camping.”

Rey laughs and smacks his chest. “I think you’ve had fun so far.”

He smiles. “Oh, I've had fun. but I think it’ll be more fun when we have a bed I can lay you out on and eat you out for hours.”

She shivers and he can feel her clench around his cock. “I think that’ll be fun, too.”


End file.
